


paris never feels the same (when the streets all call your name)

by planetsoflove



Category: Chicken Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Underage Drinking, robbie is in europe!!! lets go gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsoflove/pseuds/planetsoflove
Summary: Robbie's on tour. He should be on top of the world. He feels like he is, whenever he steps up to the mic. But when the music ends, when the lights flick off, he's stuck in the mud.
Relationships: Robbie Robbins/Ellie Mack
Kudos: 1





	paris never feels the same (when the streets all call your name)

**Author's Note:**

> i know i already have like five projects open

He thinks her name is Michelle, but he’s gotten a little tipsy between then and now. All he can think about is that she uses the same type of lip gloss as Ellie does—as Ellie  _ used  _ to, at least—and he has to take a step back. Her eyes flutter open after the kiss. He runs a hand through his hair, and asks “Can I get you a drink?” She nods, and tells him she’ll be waiting for him in the chair near the television, and he nods and speed-walks to the bar.

Calling it a bar is generous. It’s just his bassist, Sam, wanting to play bartender for the night. He’s got a bit too much excitement to try European alcohols. Robbie was close to exhaustion, but they’ve got an extra day in Dublin before leaving for Belfast, and, as his mother had put it, “You’re only young once, Robbie. Don’t be a loser!” 

He leans against the counter top and releases a long sigh. Sam squeezes Robbie’s shoulder. “You alright, bro?” Sam asks. Robbie turns around. With his free hand, Sam shakes a bright concoction of what Robbie hopes is alcohol. 

“I will be if you get me two of those.” Sam shrugs, taking the answer well enough. He moves his free hand off of Robbie’s shoulder and increases shaking the cocktail with vigor. How he wasn’t exhausted from the concert they had played earlier in the night, Robbie would never understand. 

Robbie closes his eyes as he leans back. Visions of the concert, flashing lights, and hundreds of girls and guys in the crowd. They were all cheering and clapping and Robbie loves it. It’s a rush, a simple endorphin rush of doing something that made him happy, of jamming with the guys he now considers to be his best friends. When he’s on stage, that’s his happiest. There’s nothing to think about except not fucking up his next part, and trying to have some fun while he does it. The rest of the time, when he’s not performing, that’s when the problems start. 

He opens his eyes and shakes his head. No point in thinking right now. Sam pours the drinks into three red solo cups. Robbie picks one up, the smell immediately making him recoil. “Jesus, what’s in this?” 

“It’s an Irish specialty, mate.” Sam says, taking a sip of his own. “Least that’s what the guy in the elevator told me.” 

Sam smiles. He has a relaxed demeanor that Robbie can only hope to mimic. Robbie takes a sip of his own drink, and gives Sam a half-hearted salute as he pushes back through the crowd. He makes it back to the girl. 

“For the lady,” Robbie says, settling down next to her on the couch. 

“That was a great concert.” She says, accepting the drink and using her other hand to brush his hair. He’d feel a lot better about if he could just remember her name. Michaela? No, that didn’t seem right. Maybe she never introduced herself. Maybe. Shit, did she ask him a question?

He smiles at her. She laughs. He laughs, too. He takes another sip of his drink, and kisses her. He hopes that if they kiss again that he’ll remember her name, but when their lips meet he only remembers Ellie.

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is really short jsfjndsf i probably have more chaps planned out they're all self indulgent anyways hope u enjoyed


End file.
